rorys_first_kissfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabrina Claybourne
Background Sabrina grew up within the town limits of Thorn Court. She was well behaved and rather unremarkable in any sense. Her mother works as a part time nurse at the local hospital and her father a small claims lawyer. She lived a comfortable life with her parents and older brother in a middle class neighbourhood near the town center until her parents ended up divorcing in her freshman year of highschool. Her father had just made partner in his law firm and had received a significant bonus to his salary and it seemed in celebration of his promotion ran off with his secretary to start a new life. Her father and his new and much younger wife moved to the Groves. It was made very clear early on that Sabrina and her brother were not welcome to their new house. Family visits with her father always took place at a local diner until they ceased to be all together. Sabrina, her brother, and her mother had to move into a small apartment close to her mom's work. Sabrina was very hurt by her father's betrayal and felt he owed her a part of this new standing in society. She began lashing out trying to get the attention of her father. She started smoking and skipping school. She alienated all her previous friends feeling she was supposed to be above them. Personality At every opportunity Sabrina tries to make her way into the popular group of kids of the Groves. Picking on her old peers in hopes to get a smile from the rich kids. Signing up for social functions and clubs at the school with specific goals of trying to be liked and accepted by the "right" people. She fears rejection and has become a pathological liar to make herself seem more interesting. She has no real opinions of her own anymore. She is entirely fake. As she has fully constructed this image of who she thinks she should be and deserves to be. She is at the point of stopping at nothing to be on the level with the "cool" kids. Important People Twyla Adams Sabrina's mother, now a full time nurse at the local hospital. She is on permanent night shift and rarely sees Sabrina. Phil Oakley Twyla's live-in boyfriend. Currently on disability from a work related injury. Has two young sons that he has joint custody with his ex-wife, Parker who's 10 and Dustin who's 6. Sabrina can't stand Phil and loves to spread rumours to her "friends" that he's a sexually abusive drunk. James Claybourne Sabrina's older brother by 5 years. He's currently at the University of British Columbia for Chemistry. He knows that Sabrina is going through a rough time and is the only one she can reach out to honestly. Paul Claybourne Sabrina's father. Now a full partner of his law firm and is often traveling with his wife Sheila on business with international clients. Seems wholly preoccupied with his new life. Sabrina tries to come up with more and more outlandish tales to try to get a rise out of him, often to no avail. Sabrina often walks home from school to his house and breaks in on days she knows they are not home to appear as though she lives there. Rory Sabrina is obsessed with being in the Grovers click that Rory is in. Mostly because Rory lives next door to her father's place. She is both jealous and bitter towards Rory for having the life she feels she should be living. Sabrina wants to replace Rory in the group with herself. She is bent on getting all the gossip in hopes to use it as ammunition to make others like Rory less and herself more. Sabrina's First Kiss Sabrina has had one boyfriend through middle school who was in her small group of friends. Roman Bouffard, a quiet boy who often gets the hiccups when nervous. They did not go much passed holding hands and kissed only once while hanging out at his place one afternoon. After a few months of "dating" she broke up with him to pursue a "cool" kid. Since her split from her previous social circle she tells everyone that they had sex frequently and that he has kinky fetishes (story and fetish changes with each new person she tells). Favourites Music Whatever is currently playing on the top 40 Colour Red Outfit She has since begun to wear revealing clothes whenever possible. She bloomed early and has fairly large breasts for her age and size. Food and Drink Diet Pepsi and Mars Bars Hobbies Pre divorce Sabrina played the piano, and was noted to be decently proficient. She has since ignored the piano. She would now list her hobbies as drinking and twerking. Questions What's your biggest fear? Sabrina's honest answer, rejection. Answer she'd give, Jersey Shore not ever existing. Greatest Wish Honest answer, replace Rory in the popular grovers clique. Answer she'd give, drink and have sex anytime she wants gangsta style. If you had to be an animal, what would it be? Honest answer, a horse. Answer she'd give, a cougar. If you died, would you become a ghost if you could? Honest answer, yes to haunt my evil step mother. Answer she'd give, yes to haunt my evil bitch of a step mother. Others on Sabrina "She used to be a really nice friend, but then went crazy and is now a bitch," Brittany Austens "She's a good girl who is just going through that rough and confused teenager phase," her mother Twyla "That girl is a spoiled, selfish, attention seeking little brat and needs to be taught of her own insignificance," her step mother Sheila Character Sheet Body 4 Mind 2 Soul 3 Heightened Senses, Listening 2 +1 Burglary 2 +1 Forgery 2 +1 Performing Arts, Piano & Lying 2 +2 Seduction 2 +1 Slight of Hand 4 +2 Stealth 3 +1 Skelly in the Closet, EVERYTHING IS A LIE -4 Red Tape, Detention/Skips Classes/extra permission slips -1 Girl/Guy Magnet, Boobs -1 Unique Defect, Peanut Allergy -4 Class Schedule Gr. 11 WINTER SEMESTER Math, Gr 10 Science, Biology, Drama Category:Players